The present invention relates to a position sensor.
A position sensor is known from German Disclosed patent application No. 2,426,420. The purpose of such a sensor is to permit a high degree of resolution and sensitivity. To accomplish this purpose in the prior art, the magnetic-field-dependent semiconductor devices are disposed in a plane of the inductor surface, and the magnetic-field-dependent semiconductor resistors in stripe form have a width of 100 .mu.m, for example, and a thickness of about 20 .mu.m. The distance to the detected portions therefore amounts to at least 100 .mu.m as well.